The Badical Spiderman
by BNGwarrior
Summary: Who and I? You really want to know? This is a story of love, hate, trust and betrayel. This is the story of how I went from Kim Possible's pants lousing sidekick to my own superhero. This is the story of how I, Ron Stoppable, became the Badical Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own a damn thing. Just getting that out of the way. Anyway, this story was inspired by Classic Cowboy's version with the same idea and the new Spectacular Spiderman series, as well as the movies, obviously.**

The Badical Spiderman Chapter 1, Who am I

_Who am I? Do you really want to know? My story's not really one for the faint of heart. It's a story of love, hate, trust, betrayal, and loss. Most folks wouldn't ever believe it, especially since I'm the one telling it, but it's true. And like all really good stories, this one begins with a girl. One you've probably heard of: Kim Possible._

Ron ran after the bus. He hated taking the thing, but his scooter was too screwed up to even be driven out of the garage and Kim had already taken off for school. On the bus, Bonnie Rockwaller was laughing as she looked out that window at Ron running after them.

"Oh man, what a loser Stoppable is." She laughed, most of the other cheerleaders, and football players laughed with her. Only two people didn't join in: Tara Stacy and Brick Flagg. Tara had a small crush for Ron, he'd helped her with her Chemistry and Biology, despite what most people though he was really good in those departments. As for Brick, he had a small respect for Stoppable, he was a good guy who went on missions with Kim Possible and Ron really liked what he did, heck, he was almost jealous. And then there was also the fact that Ron helped him out in class when he could.

Finally, when the bus came to a stop at a red light, Ron finally caught up with the bus, panting and leaning against the bus for support. Almost relunctly, the bus driver opened the door and Ron stepped inside.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Stoppable, you're late!" Steve Barkin shouted.

"Sorry Mr. B." Ron said. "I guess my alarm didn't go off or something." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded. "I would have probably slept through the whole day if Rufus here hadn't woken me up."

"Just take your seat." Barkin said. Ron nodded and walked down the aisle, looking for an open seat, but they were all taken, and apparently, no one wanted to sit with Ron.

"Hey Ron." Brick said. "Open seat over here." Ron was cautious at first, but, after having Rufus inspect the seat in question, he sat down, with a brief nod to Brick.

"I tell you buddy, sometimes, being the sidekick really sucks." Ron said as he slumped in his seat. Rufus crawled up onto Ron's shoulder and tapped his cheek.

"Thanks buddy, at least I know I can always count on you." Ron said. "And KP." Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat. Lately, he had been thinking about Kim as more than just a friend. The way the sweat glistened off her when she was in a fight, the way her red hair framed her face perfectly…

Ron shook his head vigorously. This was Kim he was thinking about, his best friend since pre-K. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Besides, she had a boyfriend. And yet…

When the bus came to a halt, it was in front of the Middleton science lab. Grabbing his back pack and making sure Rufus was in his pocket, Ron climbed off he bus with everyone else, trying his best to ignore the sniggers that was going on behind his back.

"Ron." Kim called. Ron turned to see her running towards him. "Hey, where were you this morning?"

"Over slept." Ron said sheepishly. "You know how it goes KP."

"Oh Ron." Kim said, shaking her head. Ron spotted a Rolls Royce pull up to the science building and gave a long, low whistle. And then his jaw dropped when Josh Mankey, Kim's boyfriend, stepped out. Kim and Josh had been dating for a few months now, and, while Ron had been one hundred oppose to the idea in the beginning, he'd grown to like Josh, he was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. He got out of the car and walked towards Kim and Ron, ancious to get as far away from the car as possible.

"Hey Kim." Josh said, kissing her on the cheek. "'Sup Ron?" He grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into a shoulder tap.

"'Sup Josh?" Ron said. "What's the deal with the ride?"

"It's my dad's." Josh said, annoyed. "Speaking of whom." A man came up to the trio, a backpack in hand. He looked a lot like Josh, same hair, a bit of a fuller face, but other than that you could tell they were father and son.

"I think you're going to need this son." Mr. Mankey said, handing Josh his backpack.

"Thanks Dad." Josh said. "Guy's this is my father, Norman Mankey. Dad this is my girlfriend Kim Possible and my best friend Ron Stoppable."

"So this is the famious Kim and Ron I've heard about." Norman said, impressed. "Josh's told me all about the two of you, about what you do."

"It's no big." Kim said modestly.

"And you Mr. Stoppable." Norman said, turning to Ron. "Josh tells me you're quite the science buff."

"I just know a few things." Ron said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm a bit of a scientist myself." Norman said.

"Sorry dad, but we got to go." Josh said, grabbing Kim and Ron and hurrying away from his father.

"Slow down Josh." Kim said. "What's the sitch?"

"I just don't like being around my father that much all right?" Josh said hotly.

"Whoa, calm down bro." Ron said.

"Sorry." Josh said. "It's just, well; you know how fathers can be." Kim and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

On this day, their science class was on a field trip to the spider exhibit of the science center. Even though all the spiders were behind nearly indestructible safety glass, being around all the bugs still made Ron's skin crawl.

"Still got the bug-phobia, huh Ron?" Josh said, punching Ron on the arm. Ron just chuckled nervously. He felts something on his shoulder and turned to see a large spider sitting there. Needless to say, the started running around screaming until Brakin grabbed him and pulled the fake spider off him.

"Stoppable, you've got to learn to get a hold of yourself." Barkin said. "If you keep acting this way, your tormentors will keep acting the way they do." Ron nodded while Bonnie sniggered behind Barkin's back. As the field trip progressed, they found themselves in a room where there was a set of boxes, 3 colloms by 5 rows.

"And here we have our genetically created spiders." The guide was saying. "We've takin the DNA of several different breeds of spiders and merged them together to create these 15 super spiders."

"14." Tara said. "There's one missing."

"Huh," the guide said. "They must be doing some tests on that one."

"Or maybe it's crawling around here somewhere." Brick joked. Several of the other students laughed as well. Kim glanced over at Ron, who wasn't paying attention and was messing with his camera.

"Hey, KP, can I get your picture for the paper with the 8 legged freaks?" He asked.

"Sure, just don't make me look ugly." Kim said with a dazzling smile.

"That's impossible baby." Josh said.

_You got that right Mankey._ Ron though as he took several pictures for the paper before they moved on. Ron was about to follow, when a small red and blue spider slid down on a web and landed, unnoticed on Ron's hand. It continued to go unnoticed as Ron caughed up with the rest of the class until it bit into Ron's hand.

"Yow!" Ron cried and shook his head, sending the spider flying at Kim. Kim gave a small shriek as it landed on her chest. Ron brushed it away and Brick took no time in smashing the thing.

"You ok?" Josh asked.

"I'm fine." Kim said. "Ron?" Ron was staggering on his feet, the world going blurry around him. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Kim running towards him, calling his name and Rufus crawling up onto his shoulder.

**And there's the first chapter. I'm only going to be going with about 6 or 7 villians in this storie, Green Goblin (Josh's dad), Dr. Octopus (maybe Drakken, maybe Barkin, still deciding), The Sandman (same as movie), Venom (Gonna be Brick), the New Goblin (Josh), and I'll throw in Monkey Fist and Gill since their Ron's real enemies. And just so you all know, Ron's gonna mirror Peter Parker, JoshHarry Osborn, KimMary Jane Watson, TaraGwen Stacy, and BrickEddie Brock. I'm also thinking about making Bonnie the Black Cat, what do y'all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter. And just to Vaapad, it wasn't Mary Jane who dies in the comic, it was Gwen. And as far as if I'm going to kill either of them…well, that's my little secrete.**

**As always, I don't own a damn thing**

Chapter 2, Spider Powers

Ron slowly came out of his darkness. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a pair of emerald green eyes and a mane of blazing red hair.

"K-KP?" He stuttered.

"Off by a generation Ron." The doctor said. "Kim's in the waiting room with everyone else."

"Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said. He felt weak, like he'd just gotten into the ring with Steel Toe, Pain King, Shego, and Monkey Fist. His head was pounding like a base drum and his joints and muscles ached. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Language Ron." Ann Possible said, but, while her face was covered by a surgical mask, her eyes gave away her smile.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"You've been out of it for about a week, you gave all of us a big scare." Ann said.

"And by everyone?" Ron asked.

"I mean my family, your family, Josh, Monique, and a few people who say that there from Japanese school." Ann explained. Ron smiled. The fact that so many people were worried about him really raised his spirit. And the fact that Yori and Sensei had come all the way from Yamanouchi just to make sure he was all right really made his day. Ron tried to push himself up, but his arms gave out on him and he fell back onto his bed.

"Mrs. Dr. P. do you think you could?" Ron asked. Ann removed her mask and smiled at Ron before nodding and leaving the room. A few moments later, Kim flew into the room and dove onto Ron, hugging him around the neck and, unintentionally, hurting his stomach.

"Oh Ron, I was so worried I was going to loose you." Kim said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"You just might KP." Ron grunted, trying, though not very hard to worm his way out of Kim's death grip around his waist. Kim let go immediately and looked at Ron, who began gasping for air.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No problem KP." Ron said with a smile. Rufus crawled across the floor and jumped onto Ron's bed and hugged his neck. "Hey there buddy, Kim and the others been taking care of you?" Rufus nodded vigorously and Ron smiled. He had told Kim and her brothers a long time ago that if anything were to happen to him, much to Kim's constant telling him that nothing ever will, that they were to take care of Rufus.

"How you doin' Ron?" Josh asked, draping his arm over Kim's shoulder.

"I've been better Josh." Ron sighed and pushed himself back so that he was propped up at on his bed. His parents were the next to descend upon him quickly asking him how he was feeling, what hurt, and a dozen more other questions that Ron couldn't make out.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine." Ron sighed and looked back and forth between his parents. "I mean come on, if I can go with Kim to save the world on and almost weekly basis, I can handle all this." His parents still worried about him, but his father, Ben, took his wife May's hand and pulled her up.

"He's right dear, after all, he is a Stoppable." Ben said. May sighed and nodded, smiling at her husband and then at her son. The next to approach Ron were Yori and Sensei. Yori was wearing the schoolgirl uniform she had worn when Ron had first met her while Sensei was in his usual orange robe.

"Are you all right Stoppable-san?" Yori asked.

"Of course I am Yori; this is the Ron man you're talking too." Ron said with a smile. Sensei chuckled.

"Still joking as always Young Stoppable." He said. "That is good. Humor is a light that can never be swallowed by darkness."

"And as usual Sensei, I have no idea what you just said." Ron smiled and laughed. "I'm glad that you two came all the way from Japan to check up on me." He placed his hands together and gave as best a bow as he could in his current position. Yori and Sensei returned the bow. When Ron sat back up, he raise an eyebrow as Tara and Brick walked up, looking a little awkward and sheepish.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ron greeted them friendly. Tara was the first one to recover.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were all right Ron." Tara said. Ron smiled warmly at her and it caused her to melt on the inside.

"Yeah man, I need help for that math test coming up." Brick said, and was immediately elbowed in the stomach by Tara. "Ouff, um, what I mean was," But Ron raised his hand to silence him, a smile on his face.

"I know what you mean Brick." He said. "And thanks." Brick just smiled and nodded. Tara on the other hand was looking around nervously.

"All right, everyone out." Ann said, coming back into the room. "Until I give the OK, Ron is still my patient and needs his rest." Everyone nodded and started to file out, Kim, Yori, and Tara all stopping to give Ron a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Ron just lay there, stunned that he had just been kissed by, in his opinion, the three greatest girls in the world.

"Wow, maybe I should pass out for a week more often." He looked over at Rufus who was shaking his head vigorously. "Yeah, you're right buddy, I would really cut into my naco time." Ron smiled and slowly slipped back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ron got a lot of visitors, every day the Possibles and his own family was among them; Rufus never left his side. Brick, Tara, Yori, and Sensei also dropped by a few times. When Felix and Zita stopped by, they did together.

"Hey Ron man, how're things going?" Felix asked.

"Been better Felix." Ron said. "How you doin' Zita?"

"I'm OK Ron." She replied. Ron arced an eyebrow at the way she didn't look directly at him.

"Ok, one of you want to tell me whatever it is you're not telling me?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ron, Zita and I, we kind of, started dating." Felix said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ron looked back and forth between his two friends.

"So, what, are you asking for my blessing or something?" He asked. They both looked at him and kind of shrugged. Ron gapped at them. "Seriously." Ron laughed. When he finally calmed down, he looked at the two of them. "Zita, you and I were never an item and Felix, you're one of my best friends, I couldn't be more happy for either of you. And I'm not your guys father; you don't need my blessing or something stupid like that." Felix and Zita smiled at Ron who just chuckled, and was then jumped by Zita, who was hugging him hard around the neck.

"Thanks Ron." Felix said.

"Whatever man, just, both of you promise me, that you'll take care of each." Ron said. Ron's biggest surprise however, came near the end of his hospital stay: Wade Load, the 10 year old genius who never left his room, walked into Ron's hospital room, in the flesh.

"Wow, Wade, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ron asked.

"I got some footage from the science lab where you were at." Wade said, standing next to Ron. "You know that 15th spider in the lab?"

"The one they were testing on?" Ron asked.

"They weren't testing on it." Wade said. "Turned out Brick was right, it had gotten out and it bit you on the back of the hand." Ron's eyes widened and he looked at the back of his hand, to indeed see a pair of tiny bite marks there. "If you want, I can scan your blood to check and see if anything happened."

"Sure Wade, take what you need and see what you can get." Ron said, rolling up his sleeve. Wade pulled a small needle out of his pocket and stuck it in Ron's arm. Ron winced at Wade drew a little bit of blood from Ron's arm.

"I'll get you your results as soon as I can." Wade said, handing Ron a small PDA. Ron nodded and Wade left the room.

* * *

Ron returned to school a couple of days after Wade's visit. He felt different than he usually did, he felt stronger, more confident. His physical appearance had changed as well. He still had his slim figure, but his muscles had become more toned, and beneath his shirt, a 6 pack had formed. He was walking with Kim and Josh when a familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Hey, there's the looser now." Bonnie said as Ron walked past. Ron stopped and looked over at Bonnie. "What's the matter Stoppable? Got something to say?"

"Bonnie." Kim started, but Ron held up a hand to silence her.

"Yeah, I do have something to say Bonnie." Ron said. "Grow the Hell up. You've been giving me shit for years and I'm tired of it. You probably just bash me to make yourself feel better, well save it all right, 'cause I'm done." Bonnie, Kim, and everyone else in the hall stood in shocked silence. In all the time that anyone had known Ron Stoppable, they had never heard him talk like that, much less to Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey." Said Flash Thompson, appearing out of no where. "No one talks to my girl like that."

"Whatever." Ron said, walking right past flash and his own sidekick, Kenny "King" Kong. They were about to make a move a Ron, but Brick showed up and draped a protective arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Lay off him dude." Brick said.

"Yeah, why don't you go get Bonnie to rub your little dick." Tara said, walking next to the two blonds. There was a chorus of "ohhs" across the hall as Ron, Tara, and Brick walked right past Flash and Kong, who just stood there stunned. Kim and Josh quickly joined up with the three blonds.

"Ron, what in the hell possessed you to do that?" Kim demanded.

"Hey, lay off him Kim, this is the first time Ron's shown some balls." Josh said. "No offence dude."

"None taken" Ron said. "And I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just tired of Bonnie's shit."

"After so long, it's no surprise." Brick added. "And hey, you didn't mind that I jumped in there did you?"

"No, it was cool." Josh said. "And I know you just did it because Tara told you to."

"Well, actually, it was a little bit of her telling me to, and me wanting to." Brick admitted. Ron just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on." He said. "Lunch is on me." He led his friends into the cafeteria where he did indeed by them all lunch. As they all ate lunch, Brick and Tara committing, what was in Ron's eyes, social suicide for him, talked about the upcoming football game while Kim and Josh were making the blonds slightly sick with their mushy talk. Ron however, was just thinking to himself and eating his lunch. When Bonnie was walking by, her noise high in the air, Ron didn't so much as see, but sense the spill that Bonnie slipped in, throwing her trey of food into the air. Ron acted on reflex as he spun around in his chair and caught Bonnie around the waist with one hand and caught her tray and all of her food with the other hand. Bonnie was shocked for a second, but then pulled herself out of Ron's grip and grabbed her food from Ron.

"Never touch me again Stoppable." She said hotly, marching away and slipping and falling on her ass in the very same spill that Ron had she had slipped on. The cafeteria laughed at her as her food spilled all over her. She glared daggers at Ron before running from the scene.

"Wow Ron, nice reflexes." Brick said.

"It was the Mystic Monkey Power wasn't it Ron?" Kim asked.

"Uh…sure KP, Mystic Monkey Power." Ron said, although he felt unsure.

"Ron?" Tara asked. "Have your eyes always been that bright?"

"Sure, I guess so." Ron said with a shrug.

The event soon faded from everyone's attention and Ron stared down at his food, eating quietly while his thoughts ran at a million miles an hour. He was shoveling mac and cheese into his mouth when he felt something on his fork. Looking down, he found some weird, sticky, white substance. Ron raised an eyebrow and moved the fork into his other hand, only to find that the sticky stuff was not only long, but it was coming out of his wrist.

"What the hell?" He whispered as he pulled the gunk off his wrist to find a small slit in his wrist. Ron flexed his fingers and suddenly, a strand of the stuff shot out of his wrist and hit a leftover tray. Ron stared at it for a moment, and then jerked the strand. The tray flew off the table and came strait at Ron's head. Ron jerked his head out of the way at the last second and the tray hit Flash in the back of the head. Ron quickly jerked his head around after seeing who he'd just hit and tried to walk out of the cafeteria as stealthy as he could, which being Ron, got everyone's attention, although it was probably the tray that was dragging behind him that really got everyone's attention.

"Stoppable?" Flash said, unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"Rufus, get this stuff off me." Ron muttered under his breath. The mole rat crawled out of Ron's pocket and crawled up his master's arm and nibbled the strand off him.

"Yucky." Rufus squeaked.

"Yeah, I'll bet little buddy." Ron said. Suddenly, something went through his head. On instinct, he ducked and Flash's fist slammed into the locker where Ron's head had been a second ago.

"Whoa, Flash, I don't want to fight you." Ron said quickly.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either." Flash said and threw a few punches at Ron, who ducked and dived away from them with strange ease. By now a crowd had formed and Kim, Josh, Tara, and Brick had pushed their way to the front.

"Well, aren't one of you going to help him?" Tara demanded. Behind Ron, Kenny tried to attack Ron from behind. But Ron felt that weird sense in the back of his skull and leapt into the air as Kenny flew beneath him and he landed. Flash and Kenny looked at each other.

"He's all yours man." Kenny said.

"Um, which one are we suppose to help?" Brick asked, looking around at them. Flash growled and threw a punch at Ron, who arced his body so that his back was parallel to the ground and he saw his friends looking down at him with bewildered looks on their faces. Ron righted himself as Flash threw another punch, but this time, Ron seemed to see the punch in slow motion and he even had time to look back at Flash and then his fist before the punch was retracted. When Flash threw his third punch, Ron caught it. And slowly he began to twist until Flash's face was twisted in pain. Then, Ron threw a punch at sent him flying down the hall.

"Jeeze Stoppable, you are a freak." Kenny said, looking back and forth between Ron and Flash. Ron looked back and forth at his fist, at Flash, and at Kenny. Finally, his eyes moved to his friends. Kim was looking at him with an expression of shock, Josh was impressed, Tara was looking at Ron with a small amount of fear in her eyes, and Brick was just shaking his head, whither or not is was because he couldn't believe what he was seeing or if it was to tell Ron not to come near them, Ron wasn't sure. He just turned around and ran out of the school.

* * *

Eventually, Ron ended up outside an ally. Ron reached up and ran his hands threw his wild blond hair. Rufus crawled up Ron and sat on his shoulder.

"I think I'm loosing it buddy." Ron said. "I mean, I just knocked out the star quarterback with one punch. And you saw the way Kim and the others looked at me, they were looking at me like I was some kind of a freak." Rufus patted Ron on the cheek while tears started to form in his eyes. Suddenly, the PDA that Wade had given him went off. Ron brushed away his tears before he turned it on.

"Hey Wade." He said.

"Ron, I finished looking at your blood and you're not gonna believe what I found." Wade said. Ron thought back to the incident in the hallway.

"Try me." Ron said.

"OK, well, your overall blood wasn't that bad, although there were a few more white blood cells than before." Wade explained.

"How did you know how much white blood cells I had?" Ron asked.

"Well…I might have taken some from you and Kim a while back." Wade said sheepishly. Ron narrowed his eyes at the 10 year old.

"We'll talk about this later." He said. "What else do you got for me?"

"Well, when I was looking at your DNA, there was something different. There were changes in the strands." Wade said. "When I checked the new strands, along with a little bit of searching and hacking, I found out that it came from those super spiders that they were experimenting with. Somehow the venom in their bite has altered your genetic structure."

"So what, are you telling me that I'm going to turn into some mutant like Gill?" Ron asked.

"No." Wade said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "At least, not on the outside." Ron looked at him in shock. "According to my calculations, you should have the strength, speed, and agility equivalent to a spider. As well as the ability to shoot webs, stick to walls, and have some kind of spider sense to let you know about danger." Ron again thought back to everything, catching Bonnie, the stuff on his fork, his fight with Flash.

"Did you say I could stick to walls?" Ron asked.

"Theoretically." Wade said. Ron looked at the wall behind him and turned off the PDA. Ron looked at Rufus who looked back. The naked mole rat looked at Ron and nodded, then scurried down into Ron's pocked. Ron took a deep breath and then placed his hand on the wall. With a pull, Ron hoisted himself onto the wall and the proceeded to climb the wall, his hands gripping the walls somehow and his feet where just used to help push him up. Ron looked at his hand and saw tiny little spikes poking out of his skin. Ron looked down at Rufus, whose eyes were wide with shock. Rufus looked up at him and a smile broke across his face to match his owners. Climbing up the wall, Ron took a run at the edge of the building, at the end; he jumped and flew across the gap between the buildings. He continued to run and jump between the buildings.

Ron was having the time of his life. The adrenalin that was pumping through him, the rush he felt. Finally he came to a stop. Across the roof he was standing on was a large crane. Ron looked down at his wrists, seeing the small slits in them that he assumed the webs were suppose to come out of. He raised his arms to the crane.

"Go webs!" He shouted. Nothing happened. "Fly!" he tried again. And again nothing. He tried several different commands and several different hand positions, and nothing happened until he held his thumb, index finger, and pinky out and pulled in his middle and ring fingers. A web shot out of his arm and continued to fly until he let go of his hand. He looked at his hand, and then at Rufus.

"Cool." The naked mole rat squeaked. Ron looked at his hand and then, imitating the position of his hand, fired off another strand of web and hit the crane. Using his new speed and reflexes, he ended the strand and grabbed onto the webbing. With a gulp, he climbed up onto the ledge and jumped, swinging on the web.

"Boo-yahahah." Ron laughed, but his laughter quickly stopped when he realized he couldn't stop and ran into a sign.

"Ow." He groaned as he slid down the sign.

And there you go. Ron's discovered his powers, got two good friends, and I ripped off the first Spiderman movie to a ridicules amount. I'll get into the whole becoming a hero thing in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here's the next big chapter when out hero leans that big lesson.**

**I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 3, With Great Power…

Ron ran home, Rufus in his pocket. When he walked in, he found the lights off and himself alone.

"Mom, Dad?" Ron called; Ron slowly made his way to the kitchen and found a note sitting on the counter. _Hey Michelangelo, thanks for help with the kitchen ceiling. Dinner's in the stove._ "Shit." Ron swore. The arrival of his spider powers had completely blown his promise to help his dad paint the kitchen ceiling. Rufus crawl up Ron and patted him on the cheek. "Thanks buddy."

Ron slowly made his way up to his room, running his hand through his spiky blond hair. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it into a corner of his room. Ron froze when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His muscles were a lot bigger, more toned and he had some how gotten a six pack.

"Whoa." Ron said, flexing slightly. "What the?" He looked over at Rufus who was staring at Ron in shock and aw. "Wade said that I would be as strong and fast as a spider right?" Rufus nodded dumbly. "Guess these are the muscles to back it up." Rufus nodded in understanding.

"Oh man, if KP could see this." Ron said, laughing. Then he was sent to a dream world, where he and Kim were lying in a bed, wrapped in one another's embrace, their lips pressed together. Ron shook his head, asking himself what the hell he was doing, thinking about Kim like that. And then it all hit him like a building being dropped on him. "Rufus, I think I've fallen for Kim." He and the naked mole rat looked at each other.

* * *

Ron was flipping through the newspaper absentmindedly, trying to find something that would earn him some extra spending money. Rufus was at his shoulder, scanning the paper with to his owner. Then, they heard a small beeping. Glancing over, he saw that it was coming from the PDA that Ron had given him.

"Hello." Ron said as Wade's face appeared on the screen. "What's going on Wade? Kim got a mission?"

"No, things have been kind of quiet on the mission front lately." Wade said. "I was just calling about you hanging up on me the other day."

"Oh, sorry about that." Ron said. "I wanted to test something out."

"Well?" Wade said. "Listen, if you want, I could work on a cure for your mutation."

"I don't know Wade, but put it on the back burner, just in case for the future, you know." Ron said. "And while you're at it, could you let me know if there are any places that are paying cash for people to do something ridicules and amazing?"

"Well," Wade said, typing at his computer, "there is a wrestling thing on here, go up against the champion, Rumbilin' Roland and survive for 3 minutes and win 100,000."

"Works for me." Ron said. "But I'm probably going to need a costume." Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked around his room until he came across a small spider web sticking in the upper corner of his room next to a small American flag he'd gotten from Kim's dad a when he was a kid. "Wade, I've got an idea."

* * *

While Ron waited for his package from Wade, he practiced with his new powers. So far, he figured out he could pick up his desk with his computer and everything else on it with one hand, and could pick up his bed with two. He found out that he could stick to just about any surface he stuck his hand on, but he couldn't climb on it unless it could handle his weight. His webs took the most of the time to master. Setting up cans, even the with the tricks that Wade had come up with, it took him nearly three days to finally got the hang of it all. He was now able to shoot out strands of webs that he could swing on and pull stuff towards him, create giant spider webs and even shoot out small balls of webs that were good for long range projectiles.

Finally, about a week after his first call, Wade's package finally arrived. Ron opened the box and found inside it a red and blue uniform with giant white eyes.

"Well, what do you think Ron?" Wade asked through the PDA. "The material is thick, but just thin enough so that you can stick to walls with no problem. The eyes allow you to see out but no one and nothing can see in."

"Wade, to quote KP, you rock." Ron said, smiling into the PDA.

"So, what are you going to go with for a name?" Wade asked as Ron laid the costume across his bed.

"What else?" Ron said with a smile. "Spiderman."

* * *

Ron stuffed his costume into his bag and made his way down the stairs.

"Heading to the library!" Ron called over his shoulder.

"Hang on there son, I'll take you." Ben Stoppable said, getting up and setting down his paper.

"No, it's ok dad." Ron said. "I can take the bus."

"No, I want to take you." Ben said sternly. Ron shrugged in defeat and got into the car. The ride to the library was a quiet and, in Ron's opinion, awkward one. When they finally made to the library, Ron started to get out when his dad stopped him.

"Hold on their Ron, I want to talk to you." He said. "You're changing; I know I went through the same thing when I was your age."

"Not exactly." Ron said, fighting a smile.

"But the point it you really need to stop son." Ben said. "Acting out, starting fights at school,"

"I didn't start that fight." Ron interjected.

"But you're sure as Hell finished it." Ben said. "Listen Ron, you need to remember, with great power, comes great responsibility."

"Yeah, thanks Dad!" Ron snapped, rolling his eyes. "Now quit trying to tell me how to live my life!" Ron and his dad were silent for a moment and then with a sad nod, unlocked the door.

"I'll pick you up at 9:00." He said. Ron stepped out of the car and watched his dad drive off. He felt bad about snapping at his dad, but something couldn't be helped. With a sigh, he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and made his way to the place where the wrestling contest was being held. Slipping into a bathroom to change into his costume, Rufus was staying with his bag as he spun it up into a web to keep it in place so that it wouldn't get stolen. Taking a deep breath, Ron walked into the building and went strait to the registration desk.

"I'm here to enter." He said.

"Sorry kid, but we don't have a lightweight division." The lady said. "Next!"

"I'm here to enter." Ron said firmly.

"All right." The lady said. "You do take into consideration that we are not responsible for any injuries you may and probably will receive." Ron nodded beneath the mask. "All right kid, good luck to you."

* * *

Rumbiln' Roland threw a wrestler out of the ring and he was sent crashing into a table.

"And that's it for the Flying Dutchman!" The announcer cried out into the mic. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Spectacular, the Amazing, the Sensational, the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!" Spiderman stepped into the light and the choirs of boos and hisses.

"Just keep walking Stoppable." Spiderman muttered to himself as he made his way to the ring. "Nothing you've never heard before." He climbed into the ring and found himself face to face with a man who was about twice the size of Brick with a thick black beard.

"Lower the cage!" The announcer cried out, to the cheers of the fans.

"Say what?" Spiderman demanded as 4 steel barred walls began to lower down onto the ring. "Hey, whoa, this isn't what I signed up for." Spiderman cried out, banging against the bars of the cage. But then he heard the bell ring and that buzzing sensation went off in his head. He spun around but wasn't quick enough to prevent himself from being grabbed and thrown across the ring. Spiderman was slammed against the bars and slid to the floor. "Damn." He muttered, shaking his head fiercely. His Spider-Sense went off again and he looked up. This time he was able to leap up and stuck to the bars, hanging above them.

"You know, that is a really nice outfit." Spiderman said, looking down at Roland. "Did your husband make it for you?" Roland roared and charged at Spiderman, only to hit the bars head first. Looking around, he then found Spiderman hanging up on the ceiling of the cage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roland demanded. "Get down here and fight!"

"Sorry big guy, but I'm really a lover, not a fighter." Spidy said, flipping down to the floor. "And you're not really my type." Roland roared again and lunged again. Spiderman leapt over him and webbed his feet, pulling him to the ground. Roland hit the floor hard and didn't get back up.

"The winner!" The announcer declared, getting into the ring as the walls were lifted. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…Spiderman!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically as Spiderman raised his arms in triumph.

* * *

"Here you go kid." The fight manager said, throwing a couple of hundred dollar bills at Spiderman. Spidy looked down at the money and then back at the manager. "What?"

"The ad said for 100,000." Spiderman pointed out. "This is only 1,000."

"The ad also said for going 3 minutes in the ring." The manager shot back. "You took Roland down in a minute and a half, so be lucky you're getting that much."

"Look man, I need this cash." Spiderman snapped.

"Not my problem freak." The manager snapped back. "Now get out of here before I call security." Spiderman balled his hand into a fist and for a second, the manager though he was going to punch him, but then Spiderman turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, bumping into a man on the way out.

* * *

When the fight manager heard the door open he didn't even bother to look up from his money.

"What do you want now?" He demanded. But then a bag was thrown at him. "What the?" He looked up and found a gun in his face.

"Fill it up." The gunman ordered. "Now!"

* * *

Spiderman stood in front of the elevator, cracking his knuckles in annoyance.

"Stop him!" A shout came from down the hall. Spiderman turned to see the fight manager standing outside his office, a man running away from it with a black bag in his hands. The elevator door dinged and, instead of stopping the man or getting in the elevator, Spiderman stood off to the side and let the thief take it.

"Thanks man." The thief said as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" The fight manager demanded when he caught up to Spiderman. "You could have torn that guy apart! Probably literally!"

"Not my problem." Spiderman said spite in his voice. "Dick." When the elevator door opened again Spiderman walked in, smiling beneath his mask.

* * *

Ron walked out of the ally he had hid his street cloths, bag, and Rufus in, mentally kicking himself for letting that guy go past. He was Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick, although she preferred to call him her partner, and now that he had these spider-powers, he would have had no problem stopping that guy, he could have webbed him, hell he could have even just grabbed the guy and slammed him against the wall.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a commotion. Ron made his way though the crowd and froze when he saw what everything was about. Ben Stoppable was lying on the ground, blood spreading across his shirt.

"Dad!" Ron said, trying to get to him. A few police officers held him back. "That's my dad!" Ron shouted. The cops let him got and he ran to his dad, kneeling beside him. "Dad, Dad can you hear me?"

"R-Ron." Ben choked out. "Re-rem-mem-ber, with great power, comes great re-re-respon-pons-s-s-sibil-l-li-ty." And then, Ben Stoppable's head fell backwards, his eyes lost their focus, and he crossed over into the next world.

"No." Ron whispered, holding his father, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "No, no, no, no!" He yelled, sobbing onto his father's chest.

"I'm sorry Ron." Said a voice behind him. Ron looked up to see Captain George Stacy, Tara's father, behind him, and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "And don't worry, we've got men following the guy, he won't get too far."

_You've got that right_ Ron thought. When Captain Stacy turned away from him, Ron slipped away and changed out of his street cloths and webbed them.

"You know I'd take you buddy, but I don't have any pockets in the suit." Ron said. Rufus nodded. And squeaked "kick ass" to his master. "You got it buddy." Ron pulled on the mask and leap up into the air, shooting off a strand of webbing and swinging towards the sounds of sirens. He continued swinging, going off of only sound and the spider-sense that was quietly buzzing in his head. When the flashing lights finally came into view, he sped up. _Son of a bitch_ he though _this guy's driving Dad's car._ This increased the fire that was already burning inside Ron to the point where he was pretty sure he was on fire. He jumped off the web strand he was on and flew onto the top of his father's car. The killer must have heard Spiderman land on the roof because he started swerving around the road. Spiderman's spider-sense buzzed in his head on occasion and would look up to see that the car was about to hit someone and he would shoot a web at the innocent bystander and knock them out of harm's way. When the swerving didn't quite work, the murderer began to fire his gun up at the roof. But yet again, Spiderman's spider-sense warned him of the danger and he was able to avoid every bullet. His Spider-sense went off again and Spiderman looked up to see that the car was headed for a gate. Spidy jumped off the car and landed on the side of a building, keeping his eyes on the car as it crashed into the gate.

"Shit and that was going to be mine in a few months." Spiderman whispered under his breath. Then he saw the killer clamber out of the car, favoring one leg. "Serves you right." Spiderman whispered. He jumped into the warehouse that the murderer had taken refuge in and hid in the shadows, waiting. Then, after a few moments of waiting, a door opened and he heard the murderer walk in, panting. Spiderman crawled along the wall until he saw the man, or his frame at least, his face was still hidden in shadows.

"It takes a lot of balls to shoot a man." Spiderman called out into the darkness. The gun man spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Especially a defenseless old man."

"You're calling me a coward?" The gun man said, backing up towards a window. 'You're the one who won't show himself."

"You're right." Spiderman said and then dropped down in front of him. The gunman gave a yelp and before he could draw a bead on Spiderman, the gun was webbed to his hand and then nailed the guy with a strong right hook. The gunman's head crashed threw the window. When Spiderman pulled his face back in, it was bathed in light. Ron's eyes widened behind his mask: it was that guy, the one from the wrestling ring, the one he hadn't stopped, and now, because of it, Ron's dad was…

"No," Ron gasped, letting go of the killer and backed away, "no, not you." The thief pulled out a knife and raised it above his head.

"Sorry kid." The man said. Ron reacted reflexively: he shot up and nailed him with an uppercut that sent the man threw the window and down towards the ground. Once again, Spiderman ran to the window and shot down two strands of webbing and snagged the guy. Spiderman stood above him, if he let go, then his father would be avenged. But then, his dad's final words sounded in his head: with great power, comes great responsibility. Spiderman yanked up on the webbing and launched the criminal at a building, and then he caught him in a spider web and proceeded to cocoon him, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere. The police arrived and Captain Stacy looked up at the criminal and then looked across to see Spiderman standing there in the light. For a second, the police officer and the vigilante locked eyes. Then Spiderman broke away and jumped, swinging away into the night.

* * *

Ron sat up atop a building, his mother no doubt already knew what had happened to her husband but he wasn't ready to face her. His mask was off and he had gone back for Rufus, but he hadn't changed. He looked over Middleton, tears blurring his vision.

"I could have stopped that guy Rufus." He said. "I could have stopped him and then Dad would still be alive." Rufus patted Ron on the cheek. "I'm going to make up for it boy." Ron said, slowly standing. "I'm going to do what dad was trying to tell me. I have great power now, and with that comes great responsibility. I have to power to help the people of this city, so now I'm going to do that. It's my responsibility now."

**And there you go. And just so you folks know, I'm starting a new policy with all my stories: I won't put up a new chapter until there it at least one review for the latest one. In other words, you want another chapter of this, comment on this chapter.**

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chap where the heroes meet and Kim starts getting a feel for Ron's new identity.**

**As always, i own nothing**

Chapter 4, Kim Possible meets Spiderman

In the weeks that succeeded Benjamin Stoppable's murder, word spread throughout Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton about a red and blue clad hero who would leave criminal's tied up in a kind of web and would leave behind a calling card: curtsey of your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Many had led to believe this mysterious Spiderman as a hero, people like Tara Stacy, her father, and Flash Thomson. Other's however had a bit of a different opinion.

"This guy's nothing but a showboating vigilante." Kim said, crumpling up the newspaper and throwing it across the room, just barley missing Ron's head.

"Hey, relax baby." Josh said, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them.

"Yeah KP." Ron said. "If this guy had been around, maybe my dad would still be alive."

"Maybe." Kim snapped, and then immediately regretted it when she saw the look in Ron's eyes. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool KP." Ron said, standing up. "I'm gonna get some air." He walked out of Kim house, his hands in his pockets. When the door closed, Kim groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Why did I have to open my mouth?" He groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, don't worry about it Kim." Josh said. He never called her KP, that was Ron's name for her and he didn't want to do anything to screw up his friendship with him, especially now. "Personally, I think you're just ticked that you've got some competition in the hero business."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to take it out on Ron." Kim said.

"Kim, you guys have been best friends for nearly 10 years, it'll take a lot, a whole lot, to break that up." Josh said, stroking his girlfriend's hair.

* * *

Ron walked down the stairs to find James and Ann Possible sitting at the couch, the twins Jim and Tim sitting on the floor working on God knows what.

"Hey Ron." Tim said, noticing the unofficial third son of the Possible family coming down the stairs. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ron said, smiling at him. "Just thinking you know?"

"Are you sure something's all right Ron?" Ann asked. "Everything going ok at home?"

"Yeah, we're fine Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said. "I've been trying to find a job somewhere just to have some extra spending money."

"Well, if you want, James and I could see if we could get you a job." Ann said.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said, chuckling to himself. "But I think that the most I would be able to do at a hospital or a space center would be clean the toilets. Thanks for the offer thought."

"Hey, you're pretty good with a camera Ron." Jim said.

"Maybe you could try and get some good pictures of Spiderman." Tim said.

"The only pictures they have in the Daily Bugle are blurs." Jim finished.

"Thanks," Ron said, "I just might do that." With a smile, he walked out of the Possible household. As soon as he walked out the door though, he got a call on his PDA.

"What's up Wade?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you are not going to believe what's flying around in down Upperton." Wade said. The screen suddenly changed to a man in a bright green outfit literally flying around the skyscrapers. "His name's Adrian Tombs. He's a wealthy old man who just lost a bundle to Mank-corp."

"Josh's dad's company?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Wade said. "All that stuff he's wearing is allowing him to fly and he's been calling himself the Vulture."

"What, a bird version of Monkey Fist?" Ron asked.

"No, he just bases his outfit off a vulture, he doesn't worship them." Wade said.

"You talk to KP about this?" Ron asked, as he started to make his way down the street, looking for someplace to change.

"No, you said you wanted to work on protecting the city and leave the world to Kim." Wade said.

"Right." Ron said, finding an ally and slipping into it. "Thanks man, but I get the feeling this isn't the kind of thing Kim's gonna miss."

"All right Ron." Wade said as he watched Ron's face disappear beneath the mask of Spiderman. "Good luck." Spiderman nodded and leapt out of the ally, flying on a web line.

* * *

Kim was crossing through the living room when she saw what was on the news.

"And our top story, a strange old man who has yet to be identified but is being called the Vulture is terrorizing Upperton." The reporter said. "He has been claiming that the CEO and founder of Mank-corp Norman Mankey had stolen something from him and will do everything he can to exact revenge."

"Why didn't Wade call me?" Kim asked.

"He probably though that it was something that the police could handle without you sweetie." Ann said.

"And now, Spiderman has entered the fray." The reporter said, and sure enough, the red and blue clad hero swung onto the screen, soaring towards the Vulture.

"If nothing else, this is going to be a chance for me and Spidy for meet." Kim said and took off to her room to get her battle suit.

* * *

"So, Vulture was it?' Spiderman said as he swung up to the flying villain. "May I ask why you want to find Norman Mankey and waist him?"

"Hey stole my technology and then fired me, claiming that he created all my inventions." The Vulture said.

"So how owes you." Spiderman said. "Why don't you just settle things in court?"

"It's too late for that!" The Vulture screamed. "Now get out of my way or else I will destroy you."

"Well as much as I don't want to be destroyed," Spiderman said, swinging off his web and landing against a wall, "I also can't let you hurt anyone." He jumped off the wall can collided with the Vulture, spinning the two of them out of control and onto the roof of a nearby building.

"You have just signed you own death warrant!" The Vulture screamed and rocketed at Spiderman and tackled him around the middle and lifted the two of them into the air. The Vulture let Spiderman go and he started to fall to the ground. Reacting quickly, Spiderman shot out a webline that connected with a building and he swung up after the Vulture.

"That was a cheap shot bird-brain." Spiderman said, swinging up to Vulture and kicking him in the stomach, sending him spinning. Before the Vulture could regain control, a pair of white and blue boots came in and slammed into his head and sent him floating to the side.

"Ah, the legendary Kim Possible." The Vulture said as he righted himself. Kim stood atop a building in her battle suit, her hair blowing in the breeze. "Are you and the Spider working together?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Spiderman said, clinging to a wall and looking up at the Vulture. "But it will certainly be an honor to work with the famous Kim Possible."

"Don't get to use to it Spidy." Kim said. "After we're done with this freak, we're gonna have a talk."

"All right then." Spiderman said. "Shall we?" Kim just nodded and jumped at the Vulture, lashing out with a barrage of punches and kicks. But the Vulture knocked Kim away with his wings and shot upward while Kim fell to the ground. Kim screamed, trying desperately to think of a way to stop her fall. And then, she felt a jerk and looked up to find herself in the arms of Spiderman.

"What about the Vulture?" Kim asked as soon as they landed.

"Can catch him another day, but I had only one chance to save you." Spiderman said.

"You're serious?" Kim demanded.

"I don't care what the situation Miss Possible." Spiderman said his voice hard and serious. "If given the chance of letting the bad guy go and saving a life, I'll save the life any time."

"Really?" Kim said, there was a degree of shock in her voice.

"Miss Possible, do you know the most crime ridden city in America?" Spiderman asked. When Kim shook her head, Spiderman raised his finger and turned it downward to the city itself. "The whole world is safe, but the Triton area has the highest crime rate in the entire United States. So you keep doing the whole save the world from two-bit villains like that Drakken character, and leave whatever this city dishes out to me."

"Why do you do all this?" Kim asked.

"Because I seriously screwed up and this is just my way of making amends." Spiderman said. "And with great power, comes great responsibility." Kim stood there in shock, staring at Spiderman. He just turned around and shot out a webline and spun off.

"Maybe he was wrong about him." Kim whispered as she watched the red and blue figure swing away.

* * *

"You think you were wrong about him?" Josh asked, his arm around Kim's waist as they sat on his couch, Ron sitting on the chair across from them.

"Yeah, from the sound of his voice to, well, the fact that he saved my life, I think we can trust him." Kim said. "And, Ron, I owe you an apology."

"What for KP?" Ron asked, looking at Rufus who squeaked and shrugged.

"For saying that stuff and bringing you down, what with your Dad and everything." Kim said.

"It's no problem Kim." Ron said with a smile. "I guess it's all just some stuff I just have to get use to, and I will." Kim returned the smile to her best friend.

"You see Kim, I told you that it would be damn near impossible to ruin and friendship as long and deep as the one you have with Ron." Josh said. Kim just smiled at her boyfriend and they shared a brief kiss.

"Father in the room." Norman Mankey said walking in. "So what are you kids up to in here?"

"We're just talking Mr. Mankey." Kim said. "About Spiderman."

"Ah, that tights wearing vigilante." Norman said. "I've read about him."

"Well Kim's got you beat, she met him this afternoon." Josh said.

"Really?" Norman said. "And what do you think of him?"

"I think he's someone who wants to help." Kim said. "And I think he's able to so…"

"An interesting way of," Norman started, but was cut off as the glass in the Mankey penthouse living room.

"Mankey!" The Vulture screamed as he soared around the room.

"Tombs?" Norman asked, stunned.

"Not anymore." The Vulture said. "I have taken the name that you gave me the day you fired me and took my work. I am the Vulture!"

"I called you a buzzard you old fool." Norman said, rolling his eyes. "You can't even get the insults right." The Vulture seemed to ignore him and swooped down, grabbing Norman in claws that seemed to be attached to his feet and soared out the window.

"Dad!" Josh shouted, running after the fleeing villain, almost running right out the window. Ron, noticing that Kim was paying more attention to the chaos that was ensuring in the room, shot a strand of webbing at Josh's ankles and pulled him back, preventing him from running right out the window.

"I'm gonna go after him." Kim said, pulling out her trademark hairdryer,-grappling hook and firing it.

"What about you Ron?" Josh said, but found he was talking to himself. "Ron?"

* * *

Spiderman swung after the Vulture._ You're not going to get away from me._ Spiderman thought. _And I refuse to let anyone have to go through what I went through when Dad was murdered._ He found the Vulture, he found something that made Spiderman with a combination of worry and hope: Kim wasn't dangling on the Vulture's clutches. _You'd better be safe KP._ Spiderman thought as he swung up next to the Vulture.

"What's up Bird-boy?" Spiderman said.

"You again?" The Vultures screeched. "First the Possible girl drops herself off on a building and now you?"

"Well, when you've got people dangling from your claws, you're probably going to get a few heroes' attentions." Spiderman said. "How you doing sir?"

"I'm dangling from the claws of a mad man, how do you think I'm doing?" Norman demanded.

"Sheese, at least you're getting a good view of the city." Spiderman said. "I mean, I get that all the time but still."

"Who are you?" The Vulture and Norman demanded in unison.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Spiderman said. "I'm Spiderman."

"The Spiderman?" Vulture asked, shocked.

"You better believe it." Spiderman said. "Now why don't you just put the nice man down and we can beat the shit out of each other like a couple of costumed beings?"

"OK." The Vulture said and just let Norman go.

"No!" Spiderman screamed as Norman fell, screaming. And then, Kim soared through the sky, catching Norman and landing on a nearby building. _Way to go KP_. Spiderman thought.

"All right Vulture." Spiderman said, turning to the Vulture. "Let's see what you've got." The Vulture, sensing that he was in trouble, turning around and jetting away. "You're not getting away that easily." Spiderman called and fired off a webline that stuck to Vulture's ankles and held on tight. Smirking beneath his mask, Spiderman launched another webline that hit one of the Vulture's wings and pulled, sending the bird-villain spinning out of control and crashing onto a roof. Falling down, Spiderman webbed the villain to the building, pinning his wings to the roof.

"Game over bird-brain." Spiderman said, giving the Vulture a salute and then turning to where Kim and Norman were standing. He gave them a small salute and leapt off the building and swinging away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"The police have just apprehended the villain known as Adrian Tombs, aka, the Vulture after his attempted kidnap of Norman Mankey. The kidnap was foiled by the teen hero Kim Possible and the latest hero of the Triton area, Spiderman." The news reporter said.

"Way to go KP." Ron said, patting Kim on the back.

"Oh, it was no big." Kim said modestly.

"You saved my dad's life Kim." Josh said. "By the way Ron, where'd you disappear to?"

"Well, when I saw Kim going after you're dad, I went after them, and when I saw that Spiderman was going head to head against the Vulture, I decided to get some pictures for the Bugle." Ron explained, showing his digital camera and going through the pictures he'd taken. "Figured I'd try and make some money."

"At my Dad's expense?" Josh demanded, his anger growing.

"Calm down son." Norman said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Ron was looking out for his family. I assume they need the money."

"Yeah Mr. Mankey." Ron said. "And for the record I didn't even get there until after KP had snagged you out of the air." Norman Mankey just smiled at the young man before him.

**And there you go, Ron's getting into the photographer game and the hero game, and now, Spidy's even got Kim on his side**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey folks i need some help, i want to throw in another chapter or two before i start to throw in the major villians but i can't think of a story so i need some help.**

**I want to put in the shocker for the next chapter but i need help for a story. Would really be apreacated.**

**BNGWarrior**


End file.
